Cicatrices del Tiempo III: Todo sobre mis madres
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Disclaimer: Última parte sobre mi fic . Esta así por que son diferentes puntos de vista. Esta es la de Henry. Dedicatorias: A esas personas que siempre tienen un comentario para mi.


Cicatrices del Tiempo III: Todo sobre mis madres.

Cuando me dijo que era adoptado no me dolió en realidad. Eso empezaba a explicar muchas cosas, de hecho la razón por que no me llevaba del todo bien con mi madre : Regina. Todo lo que me gustaba , para ella estaba prohibido o era demasiado peligroso. Yo creo que por aquél entonces temía perderme. Casi , como ahora.  
La aparición de mi madre biológica era fundamental no solo para mi como niño sin madre biológica , si no que era importante para romper la maldición. Y al final yo tenía razón.  
No voy a negar ,que los primeros días de saber que ella era la Reina Malvada me daba bastante miedo. No podía dormir pensando en que sobre el salón siempre había tenido un par de manzanas. Siempre las había rechazado para desayunar, pero al despertarme aun más. Todo se complicó a medida que se rompió la maldición, pero por suerte , después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma. En los últimos meses , Emma y Regina se llevaban mejor. Incluso Emma se había quedado a dormir más veces. Lo cual me hacía pensar que no solo se iba a quedar a dormir, si no que además viviría aquí.

No solo Regina me había defraudado , mi madre, la mía me había dicho que mi padre había muerto , y de pronto apareció en el pueblo alegando su paternidad hacia mi. Yo no entendía nada , por lo que estuve por supuesto varios días sin hablarla. Me estaba refugiando en mi nuevo padre comprendiendo y escuchando sus motivos: Solo yo los sabía.

Pero todo se volvía más extraño aun. Una noche cerrada en la que no podía dormir , cogí mi linterna y avancé por el frío suelo despacio. No se escuchaba nada , tan solo el crujir del suelo al andar. Me apoyé con una mano en la pared tratando de que el maldito suelo no sonara y de pronto vi que Emma salía de la habitación de Regina.

- ¿ Qué haces ahí?- Dije extrañado.

Emma salía de puntillas , despacio , como si no quisiera que la vieran , parecía algo nerviosa. Llevaba el pijama mal puesto.

- Henry ¿ Y tu?-

- Yo voy a por agua.-  
- Yo también- Contestó ella con una ligera tos mientras se colocaba el pijama.

- ¿ En la habitación de Regina?- Yo era bueno descolocando a las personas que hacían cosas indebidas. Aun no sabía bien por que mi madre se encontraba así de nerviosa. Ni que hacía en el cuarto de mi otra madre. Pero lo iba a averigüar.

- Bueno … no con ella estaba hablando , ahora es cuando iba a beber agua y a mi cuarto claro- Cada vez mas nerviosa , se llevó el pelo detrás de las orejas. Levanté una ceja y la dejé pasar.

- Esta bien- Dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

¿ Por qué teniendo Emma su propio cuarto iba al de Regina? ¿ Estarían planeando algo?. La cosa se puso más fea aun.  
Uno de los días en los que yo tenía exámenes y me apetecía pizza , Regina y Emma hablaban muy raro sobre la presencia de Neal, que además nos iba a hacer una visita por lo visto. Tras aquella discusión , de pronto pude ver desde las escaleras como Regina tomaba a Neal por el cuello. Aquello me asustó. Pero empecé a comprender menos los actos de las dos. Después de discutir y decirse "Te amo" las dos subieron. Emma cogió a Regina por la cintura y la llevó a su cuarto. No entendía nada. Por la ventana vi alejarse a mi padre corriendo desfavorecido por el acto de Regina.

Fue entonces cuando me metí en la cama… sencillamente Regina parecía volver a ser mala de nuevo, al menos con mi padre.

Cerré los ojos deseando que eso no pasara, por que la verdad vivir con alguien que tiente tantas restricciones en la vida era muy duro. No jugaba , solo leía a escondidas de ella el libro de Mary Margaret. No tenía amigos…. Tan solo la soledad de mis libros. Me quedé algo dormido , la verdad no recuerdo cuanto tiempo, la voz de Regina me despertó de golpe . La escuchaba como en un quejido fuerte , eso me puso nervioso.¿ Estaría enferma? Me puse a escuchar tras la puerta de su cuarto ,los quejidos se hacían más fuertes , y yo estaba mas asustado. Así que me dispuse a entrar abriendo la puerta de golpe. Vi como alguien se escondía tras las sábanas y la miré desconcertado.

- ¿ Te están haciendo daño?- Dije con un tono amenazador. De pronto Regina se sorprendió al verme llevándose la mano a la boca.

- Henry , no cariño estoy bien.-

Estaba extraña , con la cara muy roja mirándome casi sin poder pronunciar palabra , si estaba bien ¿ Por que estaba así?

- Henry mi vida baja al salón y hablamos , ahora bajo.

Algo enfadado y al ver que al menos podía hablar miré el bulto y me recordó a otra cosa. Yo no era tonto , ni lo soy. Hace tiempo antes de que muriera Graham los pude ver. Se lo conté a mi profesora Mary Margaret y me comentó que eso lo hacían las personas enamoradas que querían tener hijos. Que así era como se hacían. Estuve un mes entero esperando a ese hermano o hermana… luego me dijo que no siempre funcionaba. Pero ahora , ahora que Graham no estaba ¿ Con quién lo intentaba?

Esperé sentado en el sofá , y de pronto bajo Regina y detrás Emma. Yo no comprendía por que tenía que bajar Emma , ahora seguro tendría doble bronca por cotillear seguro. Quería explicaciones, dobles además. Mi madre , Regina había cogido del cuello a mi padre así que empecé con las preguntas.

-¿ Por qué cogiste a Neal por el cuello Regina?- No se debía esperar nada de aquello , por que miró a Emma desencajada , casi sin saber como reaccionar. Ella , Regina se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

- Estaba algo enfadada , mi vida. Pero me arrepiento.- De pronto miré a Emma que ponía cara de empanada mirándola , cada vez comprendía menos lo que les pasaba.- tenía miedo supongo… pero no va a volver a pasar. De hecho mañana le llamaré para invitarle a una barbacoa. ¿ Quieres?-

No pude evitar sonreír , aquel cambio en ella , esa forma de aceptar sus errores a mi simplemente me llenaban de emoción.

Las abracé fuerte , aun que no comprendiera mucho lo que las estaba pasando.

- Mamá ¿ Qué te pasaba que chillabas en el cuarto?- Se quedaron serias las dos , se miraron y después me miraron a mi como si fueran a darme una noticia horrible tipo " tampoco eres el hijo de Emma" pero eso no pasó. Se dieron de la mano.

- Creo que eso es mejor que te lo digamos mañana en la barbacoa. Ahora ve a dormir mi amor.

Subieron las dos a arroparme, la verdad me gustaba pero me atosigaba un poco tenerlas encima como si me fuera a morir o algo asi.

-Buenas noches.- Dije tras besarlas en la mejilla.

En el colegio me habían hecho hacer un árbol familiar , lo cual me hizo tener otro tipo de reputación en el cole. Mi madre , Regina había puesto una carpa cubriendo la piscina del frio , y desde que lo hizo yo la usaba bastante más. Estábamos en el agua Emma y yo mientras Regina preparaba algo de comer. Y después poco después llego el. Mi padre me había contado su vida , su historia , y me emocionaba el estar con el y estar así con mi familia.

El olor de la comida despertó más mi apetito , y me puse en la mesa con Emma y Neal quienes comenzaban a comunicarse muy brevemente.

- ¿ Vais a volver juntos?- Dije mientras entraba Regina con la bandeja de comida.

- No.- Regina lo dijo rotunda sin esperar a que ellos pudieran decir nada.

Los miré con unas sonrisa, quería saber todo sobre mis madres y sobre el. Aun que la parte de Regina fuera oscura.

-Estoy preparado para que me contéis vuestra vida.- Regina rió un poco ante el comentario se sentó y dio la mano a Emma. Yo las miré extrañado. Lo siguiente era que me mandaban a un colegio interno o algo así , me daba miedo cuando se unían de esa manera. Neal se dio cuenta y también las miró extrañado.

-Tenemos que contarte una cosa.-Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva acariciando la mano de Emma- Estoy enamorada de Emma.-

Me quedé con la boca abierta , no podía cerrarla. Mi reacción fue más bien pausada , pero Neal no parecía estar tan contento. Las miró más extrañado aun como pidiendo una explicación más convincente. Pero no la tuvo , cuando nos dimos cuenta mis dos madres se habían besado en los labios.  
Era extraño , me habían contado que había mujeres que se enamoraban de mujeres , pero ¿ Mis madres? ¿ Después de toda las peleas?. Miré a mi padre , parecía estar entre triste , desolado , si creía que tenía una oportunidad esta ya no la era. Se levantó apartándose , se sentó en el borde de la piscina. Y yo me quedé mirándolas.

-Se que es raro para ti. Henry- Dijo Emma acariciando mi pelo.- Pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que soy feliz. Y eso , eso le debería bastar no solo a tu padre si no a ti-

La miré a los ojos , los ojos de Emma brillaban fuerte y entonces las abracé. Pero quedaba el. Me senté con el después de estar con mis madres. Podía imaginarme que el seguía queriendo a Emma , y eso le debía doler.

- Sé que estas mal. Sé lo que se siente. En el cole hay una chica que ni sabe que extisto. Grace se llama. Le gusta otro tonto del cole- Intenté animarle- Mira el lado bueno, Emma ha logrado entrar en el corazón de Regina….y sobretodo ella es felíz.

Se giró para mirarlas y sonrió un poco.

-No sabes la mala suerte que tiene tu amiga Grace de no estar con un chico como tu- Me abrazó dejándome apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. El tardaría en olvidarse , o tal vez no lo iba a asimilar jamás , pero lo importante era que ellas eran felices.

Fin


End file.
